nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Surry Vale
Surry is the brother of the Lysha. Background He was the older brother of Lysha, and was extensively enhanced with cybernetics by his mad scientist father, Richter Vale. He is now bordering on an android's level of body to flesh ratios. He didn't seem to inherit his mother's ability to manipulate Dark Creatures. Though his father later discovered that he was entirely immune to non-physical Dark Creature attacks. With modifications, he was even able to absorb attacks, though if the attack was too powerful, he'd have to sleep it of for a while. Due to this, he's not quite right in the head most of the time, prone to spouting crazy sayings and things that don't help the conversation. In his emotional dealing with his enhancements, he developed something of a love affair with his father's motorcycle. His father, quite wierded out by this, gave it to him as soon as he realized what was happening. He also enhanced it to respond to his son remotely, as well as toughening it up so that it was near indestructible to all but the determined foe. When his sister was born (killing his mother in the process), he freaked out about it and became protective of her. His father encouraged this, realizing that Lysha's power made it dangerous for normal humans like himself to live around her. He also enhanced his son even further, to the point that only his face had no outside improvements. He was now able to absorb his sister's soul sucking ability, though he became exhausted more easily than before, sometimes sleeping for fifteen hours at a time. He helped his father build the last thing his father would ever build, a gigantic robot, who would protect his sister when he was sleeping. Biography Because of his sisters growth in powers, he was sleeping when Pause took his sister, and didn't wake up until later that day, when the Moderators under Xewleer Rena and Uritch showed up to provide Pause back up. He nearly ran them down and drove off after her when he woke up. He was not disturbed by their showing up after the death of his father earlier that day (or by the death of his father). He attempted to track his sister down, but he lost it around Looze, because her ability had begun to permeate the entire town. He eventually tracked it to a train on the Linear Train System, and rammed it. He nearly ran down Pause, who had caught up to Lysha and feared that he was out for her blood. He declared Man and Motorcycle was spirit and was promptly kicked out of the train by Pause. He was able to remount the train, and the two of them fought up and down until Pause used the motorcycle as a club and beat him into submission (then kicked him out of the train, again!) Notes Story in progress, updated as it goes along. Category:Article stubs Category:Human Category:Partial Android Category:Male Category:Prime Revenant Category:Cameo